The Applicant has already proposed devices of this kind in published French patent specifications Nos. 2 443 001 and 2 499 202, which devices are suitable for supporting or fixing the pipework which transports liquid sodium in breeder reactor power stations, and which withstands seismic shocks. These devices include force pickup members welded to the pipework and constituted by circular pegs which engage in holes in resilient blades which are welded at least at one of their ends to radial bars which are fixed to a rigid collar surrounding the pipework. This requires a relatively high number of welds, such that installation is lengthy and expensive.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a support device for tubing whose walls are thin relative to the tubing diamter, which holds the tubing without play and without applying excessive stresses thereto, regardless of the diametral expansions and forces applied, without requiring force take-up devices welded to the pipework, which is easily and rapidly put into place, which enables the pipework to be lagged against heat losses even where the support is disposed, and which allows the degree to which the pipework is clamped to be adjusted.